Avenging Wyatt
by davidspincess
Summary: Set when the Bladebreakers are battling against the cyber bitbeasts, Kai feels responsible for what happened to Wyatt and goes to see him, but what happens when he meets Wyatt's sister and promises her vengeance? (Rated M for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

 _AN: This is based during VForce, I am aware that Wyatt is believed to be dead by most but for the purpose of this fiction he's actually in a hospital._

The sun was shining, it was a warm day filled with laughter and people going about their daily business. Kai looked up at the building in front of him- White Feather Sanatorium, 'so this is where Wyatt's family have had him transferred to' he thought. The building itself was a brilliant white surrounded by large flowerbeds and benches inside the high iron railings surrounding it. There were benches dotted about and nurses in pale blue uniforms casually walking around and watching patients and visitors that were in the gardens. Kai walked inside and approached the main reception, "I'm here to see Wyatt Smith-Wright" the receptionist looked up at him "are you a relation of his?" she asked sweetly, almost sickly sweet, 'here goes' Kai braced himself, he'd practiced this routine before coming "I'm his cousin, my auntie told me he was here but I can't remember what ward she said" the receptionist took a harder look at Kai, as she scrutinised him he prepared himself for disappointment. The sound of her tapping on her keyboard brought him out of his trance "Ward 4G hun, 4th floor second room on your right, he's in bed 2" she smiled that sickly sweet smile again at him. "Thank you" he said hastily and made his way to the lift.

The room wasn't hard to find, the inside of the sanatorium was as bright and clean as the outside, Kai noticed that there were floors in the lift named GAME and TV, whole floors dedicated to recreation 'fancy place' he thought. As he stood outside the door to Wyatt's room he heard a female voice inside "This is all my fault brother, I'm so so sorry" Kai peered inside and saw Wyatt lay in bed eyes closed, a girl sat next to him holding his hand and crying into Wyatt's lap, there was only them inside. She looked up at Wyatt; her grey eyes looked red and swollen around the outside from crying. Kai felt like he was intruding on a private moment but no matter how much he wanted to make his presence known he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'I never knew he had a sister, why would she blame herself? This was clearly my fault, if only I'd trained him' she moved over to the window and looked out, her long black hair flowing down her back "I wish I'd never learned how to blade, I wish I had never told you about it, then you wouldn't have got yourself into this mess, you wouldn't have wanted that power so desperately" she spoke gently.

Enough was enough, Kai walked into the room "It's my fault" he said loudly. Wyatt's sister jumped out of her skin "What? What are you doing here?" she whispered, Kai stepped towards Wyatt's bed and gently picked up his hand " I came to see him, I feel responsible for what happened. He asked me to train him but I refused, that's why…. That's why he took up the cyber bit beast" he looked down at the floor expecting her to scream, have him kicked out, anything really, but her reaction wasn't what he had anticipated "I'm just as much to blame then" she sigh "I refused to train Wyatt too, we're twins but I was gifted with a talent for blading that he lacked, when I got into the sport he became obsessed with it, he always wanted to be good enough to go to the tournaments and compete with me….but he never got past the qualifiers". Kai looked up at her, he couldn't believe it, of course Wyatt had been enthusiastic about all Kais trophies and medals but he assumed it was because he was a fan, thinking on it now he could see the obsession she spoke of "I'm Raven by the way" she smiled, "you don't need to introduce yourself though, I know your name Kai Hiwatari". He wasn't surprised; after all she was a blader herself so naturally she'd recognise him. "I'd like to be able to come visit him" Kai said, as Raven looked at Wyatt in the bed sleeping peacefully Kai studied her carefully, she was at least a head smaller than he was, slender but she had curves in all the right places, her long black hair ran down to her knees and her bangs were brushed to the side and held in place with a deep blue butterfly clip. She wore black strap top and black jeans, round her waist was a belt with her launcher clipped on, there was a pouch next to it that he guessed her blade was in. She turned and looked into his eyes "ok but on one condition, you have to help me avenge him".

"Done" and with that he left. He didn't need to help her, he'd do this alone.

 _AN: please leave reviews, I've been out of practice writing these and want to get back into it but I'm not sure it's very good._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

 _AN: Thank you to Saira for your review, I'm hoping to update this fic at least twice a week. Also a thank you to Rock the Road for the follow_ _?_ _hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the last._

It had been 3 days since Kai had been to see Wyatt, since he'd made the promise to Raven. 'I'll keep my promise Raven, but you won't be helping me' he looked down at the beach below, the waves lapping gently on the shore was the only sound. Kai liked it here; he could be alone with his thoughts with no one to bother him.

"I thought you were going to help me" the sound of Raven's voice startled him. "How did you find me?" he asked as he turned to look at her "I don't need _your help_ " he sneered. Raven sat down beside him on the bench, "I think your mistaking what I said for a question, there is no question Kai. If you want to visit Wyatt you'll help me, as for finding you - you're not hard to find, I mean you're famous." Kai looked out at the ocean 'Great how am I supposed to do this without her getting in the way' he thought, as if she were reading his thoughts Raven stood up in front of him and put her hand on her launcher "Do you want to battle me Kai? Maybe you think I will be in your way? Understandable really, I'm not well known, that's because I choose not to compete in the big tournaments like you do. Make no mistake though I'm no pushover!" Her eyes shone with anger and she gripped her launcher tighter. "Fine, least when I beat you you'll leave me to this alone" Kai replied, he stood up and readied his blade, Raven did the same. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip…"

She was all over him from the start, Kai had to admit her blade was faster than his Dranzer was, but speed alone won't win it for her, she needed power behind it. Before he had a chance to call on Dranzer Ravens blade started to light up "Alicorn! horn attack" she called, a silver winged unicorn rose gracefully from her blade. Almost as a reflex Kai called on Dranzer "Flame sabre!" the two bit beasts rushed at each other and created a blinding light as they met, both blades clashed together and went flying back into their owners hands, they stood looking at each other in silence for a moment, "So now you know I'm not as weak as you thought Kai, looks like you're going to have to tell me what you know". He sigh and walked towards the beach looking at the floor "you coming or what?" he yelled, 'great, now what' he thought in dismay as he heard the sound of her footsteps behind him.

Raven lay in bed that night thinking about what Kai had told her, he was reluctant to share any information about team Psychic at first, even with their battle ending in a draw. 'He still thinks I'm a hindrance' she thought 'well Kai I'm not letting you do this alone, even if I have to follow you around all the time, you will let me help'. Her blood was boiling, how could anyone use Wyatt like that? To perfect a science experiment with no thoughts for the consequences for Wyatt if things went wrong, no remorse? She hated them, she hated herself for not knowing about it without Kai telling her, she hated relying on someone she barely knew- someone who she could tell felt the same as her.

'We're not so different after all' she thought. She'd taken a huge risk going to see Kai, its true he wasn't hard to find, she'd only asked a few people before she had met someone who knew where he was, he was a bladebreaker, there wasn't a person in that town who didn't know them. She picked her blade up off her nightstand and looked at her bit, "He really took a strain on us didn't he girl? But you were amazing, I know we gave it everything today to prove we're not weak, but he looked like he hadn't even broke a sweat" Raven closed her eyes and thought back to when their blades had flown back to them, she'd been breathless, Kai looked indifferent, like it was nothing to him, his eyes looking into hers, his muscular body so relaxed. 'don't think about it now, we need to hope he didn't notice how worn out I was' her blade slipped out of her hand and onto the bed as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of deep grey eyes.

Kai hadn't told the bladebreakers about Raven, they had enough to worry about with their upcoming match against team Psychic. As the sound of Tyson's snoring echoed in the dojo, Kai closed his eyes he'd been surprised that Raven had a bit beast, after all she'd told him herself she didn't enter the major tournaments 'but why? Why would she stay in the small league? Surely it wasn't challenging for her' it hit him like a ton of bricks; Wyatt. He didn't have a bit beast and if he'd entered tournaments with her he stood no chance at the level Kai bladed at, 'too bad she didn't enter at our level, our battle took a toll on her today, she's not used to such powerful opponents''. He'd noticed her chest moving faster as she caught her blade, she was breathing harder as they walked down to the beach than she had been when she'd startled him. In the end they had sat on the sand as he told her everything he knew about team Psychic and what had happened the day Wyatt challenged him. Her sheer determination to prove herself made him soften slightly, after all she was letting him visit Wyatt, she'd told the nurses he was a cousin so he could go anytime and no one would bother him, but she'd also told him Wyatt would be sedated most of the time as his mind was too fragile at the moment for him to be awake, from what she described it seemed he was so disturbed he was a danger to himself and others close to him.

He pictured Raven and Wyatt together, they didn't look like alike at all, never mind twins. Where Wyatt had light brown hair hers was black and had a sheen to it that he couldn't explain, it almost shone silver when the sun caught it on an angle, where Wyatt's eyes were brown hers were grey. They were roughly the same height but that was about the only similarity between them. As Kai drifted off he could see Wyatt the way he was before the cyber bit beast, and then he heard the demented laugh and his dreams turned to nightmares…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

 _AN: Thank you to *Zafi for your reviews_ _?_

Raven grabbed her blade and launcher and clipped them to her belt "I'm going out mum" she yelled behind her into the big empty house, she heard her mother's faint reply and reached for the doorknob. "Where are you going Raven?" he fathers stern voice stopped her in her tracks and she spun round putting her sweetest smile on her face "to see Wyatt of course, where else would I be going?" she hadn't told him about meeting Kai, her father hated blading and anything to do with it. "Fine, but had it over" he replied, his eyes landing on her blade, 'uh oh he's on to me' she had to act fast, "my blade? But it comforts me having it at all times, besides what if those creeps come for me? What then if you take it?" she slowly backed towards the door; she grasped the handle and slowly _quietly_ turned it to open the door. Her father lunged for her blade but she backed out too fast for him and slammed the door in his face behind her, Raven ran all the way to the sanatorium and didn't look back once.

Kai visited Wyatt as often as he could without the others noticing his absence too much. He was usually alone with Wyatt on his visits, and Wyatt was always sleeping, but when he got there today Wyatt was awake and Raven was sat talking to him, stroking his head. "I'll come back another time" Kai said as Raven spotted him, "Don't be silly, Wyatt would love to see you, and we don't mind the company" she smiled softly. Kai sat down in the chair opposite her, Wyatt turned to look at him "Hi Wyatt, it's me Kai" his eyes were empty and he turned back to his sister. "The nurses say that he will never be the same, he doesn't know who any of us are, and he may never talk again. They aren't even sure how long he can be awake like this without having what they've called a 'seizure' you know, where his mind reverts back to the damage they cyber bit beast caused" Kai looked back at Wyatt, he had no idea that it would end this badly, the nurses had told them all the sedation would give his mind a chance to rest and heal, what kind of a life would Wyatt have if what Raven said was true, what if he never spoke again? Or recognised his own family? She'd been crying again, her eyes were puffy and pink Kai thought about his promise to her "I've been thinking…about my promise, can we talk later?" Raven looked up at Kai; "sure" she looked so sad.

They spent an hour talking to Wyatt just about anything, it was good for him to hear familiar voices, but it became clear that as time went on Wyatt was becoming mentally drained, and in the end a nurse had asked them if they could leave so Wyatt could rest. As they headed out Raven broke the silence between them "there's a coffee shop around the corner, maybe we could talk there?" He nodded and she led the way.

Raven wasn't really in the mood for this, I mean she'd had a bad morning and after seeing Wyatt she was feeling worse still. To see her brother like that broke her heart, knowing her father wouldn't go to see him just made her blood boil, 'he thinks that Wyatt deserves this for messing with beyblade but he's wrong' sure he'd forked out to pay for his care but that was out of obligation to his son, not love… he'd made that very clear to her and her mother. As she sat down at the café with Kai she was close to tears again 'no I can't show any weakness, I'm sure he's going to try and ditch me again and get out of our deal'. They ordered their drinks and as the waitress placed her hot chocolate on the table Raven prepared to fight.

Kai had been watching her since they sat down, he could tell she was sad, but as the waitress placed her cup in front of her Raven's facial expression hardened. "So I noticed during our battle the other day that you were struggling to keep up with me, am I right?" Blunt and to the point, he didn't want to drag this out, he'd been gone long enough as it was. She sigh "not struggled but you did take it out of me" she said, her expression remained unchanged, he had to choose his words carefully, she was ready for a fight. "If that's what you call it, point is you were worn out at the end, you're not used to blading at that level on a regular basis" too late she'd lost it, Raven broke out in tears "Your really going to stop me from avenging my brother? Ok I'm not used to that intensity but I have to do this, it's my responsibility, I can't…I can't just…." She got up from the table and walked off; Kai ran after her and grabbed her arm. This was not going well, 'shit she's more fragile than I thought at the moment' "I'm not saying that I want out of the deal, I just think maybe you should leave the battling to me, I won't let you down". She turned round and looked into his eyes "I... you think I'm weak…..I…I guess I am….compared to you" she sobbed, "O…ok... if you think its best, I trust you'll avenge Wyatt for me" Ravens voice had dropped to a whisper, she pulled free from his grip and ran off leaving Kai feeling terrible about what just went down.

Raven found a bench and sat down, she felt like she'd run a marathon. No way was she going home yet, her father would still be there and after her exit this morning she was in for it. No she'd have to wait until dusk when he'd be at work, she could sneak in unnoticed and back out in the morning before he came home. Raven looked around, she was sat looking out at the ocean, the sound of the waves lapping on the beach was interrupted by children laughing below, she gazed down at the beach and saw two boys blading together, they were just having fun, playing for no other reason than enjoying the sport. 'I wish Wyatt could have seen that, that power isn't everything. Its playing and having fun that's the most important thing' but that had all changed now, she knew what Kai had said was the right thing to do, 'he's so much more powerful than I am, and he cares about Wyatt just as much, he'll do it, I'd just get in his way'. The sky got darker and Raven felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier, without realising her body slipped sideways and she fell into a deep sleep.

Kai walked back to Tyson's, he hadn't known Raven a long time but he could tell something was off with her today, at first he thought it was seeing Wyatt like that but now...now he wasn't sure. Two boys ran past him "I can't believe someone would sleep out here" he overheard one of them say. As Kai walked along he saw a figure lay on a bench in the distance 'why would anyone sleep out here in the open?' but as he got closer the clothes looked familiar, 'wasn't Raven wearing a Black dress today?' he looked over the bench at the sleeping girl, shock overtook him it _was_ Raven, she was lay on the bench sleeping so peacefully, he couldn't just leave her there. 'Great how am I going to explain this to the guys?' he thought as he picked her up and carried her back with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

 _AN:_ *Zafi _thanks for all your reviews, I definitely feel encouraged to keep on writing this_ _?_

Kai knew that he'd get a reaction from the guys as soon as he walked into the dojo with the sleeping girl in his arms, they were all over him, asking him did he know her, what had happened, why was she sleeping? It had taken Kai a while to actually get inside and even then he didn't really know what to do with her, maybe it wasn't such a good idea brining her back here with him. Ray set up one of the beds for Kai to put her in and they all went outside while Kai gave them the whole story. The bladebreakers were shocked to say the least; I mean Kai never got close to anybody, when Wyatt had come around they'd been surprised, but this…this was something else. I mean he'd just walked in with a sleeping girl in his arms, what were they supposed to think, as Tyson had so elegantly put it Kai was 'seeing her behind their backs' he was convinced that Kai was hiding something from them. When Raven woke up they'd finally see that he'd told them everything there was to tell.

Raven woke up and came face to face with a sleeping Kai, she looked round and had no idea where she was or how she got here. Panic started to set in, what happened to her? What about her mum, she'd be going out of her mind with worry, 'oh god dads gonna kill me' she pulled the covers off and jumped to her feet, where was she? Looked like a dojo, a dojo full of sleeping bladebreakers. All of them were in makeshift beds like she'd been, but not Kai, he was lay on the hard floor next to her with just a pillow and a thin blanket draped over his bottom half. Raven spotted the door and tiptoed out; she didn't make it very far though before she heard someone exit the dojo behind her. "Where are you going Raven? I think you owe me an explanation, after all I did bring you back with me instead of leaving you on that bench all night" Raven sigh and sat on the porch, it started to come back to her, sitting watching the ocean and the beach below, then she'd felt her eyes go heavy and that was all she remembered before waking up. "I'm sorry, I guess I owe you one, but there's nothing to explain, I fell asleep outside, it was an accident, I don't know what came over me. I just had a bad day yesterday, guess I was feeling drained", Kai sat next to her "well at least wait till the guys get up and tell them who you are, they think I've been _hiding_ you from them, like there is something going on between us" Raven started laughing, she couldn't help it, it must of looked suspicious to them, she could just imagine what Kai looked like carrying her here when she was asleep, no wonder they thought she was something to him. "Alright Kai, I'll tell them" she heard him sigh with relief; they sat there in silence until the other boys woke up.

She'd never had so much attention in all her life, Tyson had fired at least 100 questions off at her without giving her a chance to answer any of them, eventually a girl called Hillary had managed to shut him up so she could speak. Raven explained she was Wyatt's sister, she didn't really know how much Kai had told them about her so she only told them about him visiting Wyatt and meeting her there, that only made Tyson worse "She's hiding something now too!" he yelled. "That's enough!" Kai raised his voice "she doesn't know I've told you about my promise ok, give her a break, you saw what happened to Wyatt with your own eyes, imagine what it's like for her dealing with that and now she has you on her back!" Tyson looked down in shame "yea…. I never thought of it like that….Sorry Raven" Raven sat in silence, she just wanted to go home and make sure her mum was ok, "That's ok" she whispered, she looked up at Kai "do you think you could show me back to the bench? I have to go home" he looked at the others, "I'll be back later, but don't think that means you can slack off" as she followed Kai out onto the street she heard Tyson muttering under his breath "of course not sourpuss" and she had to stifle a giggle. When they reached the bench Kai carried on walking alongside her "I can see myself home from here" Kai carried on walking with her as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said "Kai, did you hear me? I'm grateful for what you did but really, I can see myself home now" Raven grabbed his arm, she was desperate, she didn't want to but she knew if she told him about how mad her father was going to be he'd probably leave her to go home alone "Look Kai my dad is going to be super pissed with me, I practically slammed the door in his face yesterday so he won't be in the mood for company if you get what I'm saying" he stopped and looked at her hand on his arm "oh sorry" she let go and he carried on walking "all the more reason for me to make sure you get home in one piece" they carried on walking in silence 'I'm in for it now, dads going to assume the worst when he sees me with a boy'. As they got to the gate of her home Kai broke the silence "well I can tell you don't want me to come to the door, can I trust you'll make it inside without me escorting you?" Raven breathed a sigh of relief "yes, thanks Kai" she turned and ran to the front door 'please let dad be out' she thought to herself, but as she opened the door she spotted him stood in the doorway to the kitchen, "Raven" her mum called and ran to her, tears streamed down her face "I was so worried baby, where've you been?"

Kai looked up at the house and watched Raven go inside, he turned and headed back to Tyson's place, he hadn't intended to walk her home but when she'd kept insisting he leave her it made him feel awkward about leaving her, when she'd grabbed his arm it had felt strange to him, he didn't dislike it but it was an alien feeling. He'd spotted the home security cameras on them as soon as he'd got to the gate, but he guessed she'd missed the movement 'probably her dad making sure I don't come in with her' he'd barely got to the end of the road when Raven had gone running past him and he heard the screeching of tyres, a car sped past and Kai started running after her 'what now?' he thought to himself as he started to sprint.

Raven backed away from her dad, as soon as she'd told them she'd stayed at a friend's he'd seen red, no surprise really Raven forgot about the cameras at the front gate, he dad had seen Kai and lost it "You don't have any friends! Who was that BOY?!" there was no way out of this talking with him. Raven glanced at her mother, 'run' she mouthed, she knew what to do, Raven sprinted upstairs to her room and locked the door behind her, as she grabbed a rucksack and stuffed clothes and anything else she could think to take with her she heard the sound of her Father running down the hall towards her room, her heart was pounding as he started to kick her door, she opened the window, one last look around but just as she was about to jump through her dad burst through the door and grabbed her ankle. She tasted blood in her mouth as her chin smacked the window ledge, "how dare you disobey me Raven, you and your brother are nothing but disappointments to me" as his blows rained down on her she looked desperately for anything, a weapon, a way out, she mustered all her strength and bolted through her door, down the hall and out, tears flowing freely with the pain. She ran out of the gates, down the street and carried on running; she heard the screech of car tyres and ran even faster. 'Where can I go? What am I going to do, he's going to catch me' as the car drew closer she felt defeated, the pain was too much, she couldn't outrun a car. A body flew at her and knocked her over railings, as she rolled down the embankment tangled with the other body pain ripped through her, 'it's over' she lay at the bottom covered in dirt and blood, as the figure leaned over her she caught a glimpse of blue triangles before she closed her eyes and cried aloud.

Kai caught up with her just in time, as the car got closer he barged into her and grabbed on as they fell over the railings and rolled down an embankment into the nearby woods, when they reached the bottom he leaned over her, she closed her eyes and started to cry, her face was covered in blood and she had dirt all over her dress. There was no time to lie about and rest though, he heard the car doors slam and grabbed her pulling her to her feet and they ran. He knew where he had to take her, she couldn't go back to Tyson's, he had no doubt her father would be able to track the bladebreakers as easily as she had. He remembered the warehouse his grandfather had bought for him when he was leader of the blade sharks, 'I hope it's still abandoned' as they made their way through the industrial estate it was obvious that no one had been here for some time. Kai let go of Raven to open the warehouse, when he turned round she was slumped against the wall, her dress was soaking, and he couldn't tell if it was blood or dirt but she didn't look too good. He lifted her up and carried her inside, shutting the door behind them he placed her on a sofa he'd left there and turned on the lights, "looks like I owe you again" he heard her whisper as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

As she slept Kai cleaned her face, he could see her split lip now, the cause of all of the blood, and she had a few marks on her cheeks that he could tell would bruise, thankfully though it was only dirt covering her dress from when they fell. Kai found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for when she woke up, he placed it in her hand then slipped out of the warehouse, he had to go and let the others know what had happened, not that he knew all the details yet..

Raven woke up and tried to sit up, pain ripped through her abdomen. As she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings she felt a piece of paper in her hand

 _I've gone to update the others, don't move and don't panic. I'll be back soon – Kai._

She relaxed, she trusted him, after all he'd protected her twice now, and he was set to get revenge for Wyatt. She forced herself to sit up, her dress was covered in mud and it was sticking to her, she opened her pack and pulled out a white dress with black lace designs, it was loose fitting on her 'maybe my stomach pains won't be as bad' she thought as she stripped off her wet clothes, she was just about to slip the dress over her head when she heard the door open. Ravens head whipped round and she saw Kai stood gawking at her "Close your eyes perv!" she yelled, he closed them and put his hand over, she quickly finished getting dressed then sat down again "ok you can look now" he shut the door and sat next to her "Sorry, I should of knocked, but I assumed you'd be sleeping still" he said, a slight blush remained on his cheeks.

It hadn't taken Kai long to get back to Tyson's, since he had no idea what had happened properly he told them what had happened and where Raven was. "So what now? She can't stay there forever, bring her back here, if her dad turns up we'll say we haven't seen her" Kai sigh "It's not that simple Tyson, I think there's something she's hiding, whatever happened between her and her father wasn't just over her staying out for a night, she was off yesterday when I went to see Wyatt, I need to find out what it is before we decide what to do next" The bladebreakers all agreed that Kai was right, they packed up two beds and food and drinks and Kai headed back, they knew where to find him if they needed, and until he found out what was going on it was safer for them all. He knew he had to be back at with the others in two days time for their match with team Psychic, but even after it was over he wasn't sure he wanted to say goodbye to Raven. There was something about her, it made him feel strange, in a good way, like when he'd grabbed her arm it felt right, he'd never wanted to let go, cleaning her face he'd ran his fingers over her lips amazed at how soft they were. As he opened the door he stood stunned, Raven was stood wearing only her underwear, he stared at her admiring the curves of her body "Close your eyes perv!" her yell snapped him out of it and he closed them and put his hand up over them, more to stop him peeping than anything else, the temptation was too great. When she told him he could look he closed the door and went and sat next to her, he could feel his cheeks hot as he remembered what he'd been thinking about before he walked in on her. "Sorry, I should of knocked, but I assumed you'd be sleeping still" Kai said. "Raven, what's going on between you and your dad? If I take you back with me I need to know"

Kai was blunt as ever but she knew it was time to tell him, he passed her a bottle of water, she took a sip and began to explain what was going on "My dad hates beyblading, even before what happed to Wyatt, he's never liked me taking part on tournaments. We've never got on, I guess deep down I've always known he never cared for us, he saw Wyatt as weak and I guess he never really thought of me as anything to him. Mum is the only one who's ever shown us love and its only because of his love for her that he pays Wyatt's care bills, out of duty not love… yesterday when I saw you at the hospital I'd slammed the door on him for trying to take my blade." Kai had no idea it was that bad for them at home, Wyatt never talked about his family, but then again none of the boys did. "Today, when I got in he was Raving mad, seeing you with me on the cameras was the last straw and I bolted, I can't go back there, he'll kill me, and he would of if you hadn't saved me" she looked at the floor 'you're a knight in shining armour' she thought. Kai brushed her hair out of her eyes and pulled closer "I won't let that happen" 'I'll get revenge for Wyatt and I'll protect you, if it wasn't for him I would never be feeling this way now' he thought and as he pulled her closer he felt her breath quicken. Kai smirked as he ran his thumb over her lips, she closed her eyes as he teased her, without warning their lips crushed together, tongues explored each other's mouths, there was a metallic taste in her mouth from the blood, she winced as he got greedy and pushed against her lips harder, he remembered her split lip and eased off. Running his hands through her hair he was getting lost in her, she was intoxicating, the more he kissed her the more he wanted.

He tasted sweet, as his tongue explored her mouth she felt him push harder, she winced in pain and he eased off, but she could feel it, his greed as his hands ran through her hair. The sound of a bird flapping its wings above made them both jump, she blushed when she looked at him, he smiled back at her "We'll stay here tonight, I've brought supplies with me, and if everything's good tomorrow we can head back to Tyson's place….. What about seeing Wyatt?" she felt sad at the mention of her brother, there was no way she'd be able to see him now, her dad would be looking for her and that's where he'd expect her to go. "My father will be expecting me to go see Wyatt, so….I guess I'll have to stay away till I've sorted this with him" she replied, Kai stopped unpacking and looked at her in disbelief "You can't be serious about sorting things out with him? You took a beating today and you know how it would of ended if I hadn't been there so what do you think will happen if you go and see him again?" "I didn't say I'd go and see him, but I will have to let him know I'm severing ties, I mean…. He'll never stop looking for me otherwise, anyway you shouldn't be worrying about that, your match is soon right?" she changed the subject quick, she didn't want to think about him right now, not when Kai had such an important match coming up, and especially after that kiss. Kai let it go, it was getting dark out and Raven was getting tired, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes, she heard Kai lie down next to her in his own bed and she listened to the sound of his breathing as she drifted off dreaming of his taste and his fingers teasing her.

Kai didn't open his eyes as soon as he woke, he felt Ravens warm body pressed against him and he ran his hands down her back, he pushed his face into her hair, she smelt so good, he realised they were tangled together and decided to lie still enjoying this moment, after all they'd be heading back to the guys today so this was their only chance to be alone. he moved her face up to his and looked at her cheeks, they'd bruised but very faintly and her split lip was still swollen but it had gone down compared to yesterday, she was beautiful her small button nose and her long eyelashes, he stroked her cheek and brushed his lips against hers, she pushed against him and he smirked "how long have you been awake?" he asked "mmm long enough to know you were smelling my hair" she giggled. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Kai what are we? I don't want to confuse this for something it's not" her questioned caught him offgaurd, he hadn't thought about it before. After yesterday he'd just given in to temptation, he didn't know how to answer her. "I guess your silence says it all, it's ok you need time to figure it out, I won't rush you but after you've won against team Psychic I hope you'll have decided what this is" She pulled herself to a sitting position and winced, "Let me look at that" he said, he hadn't checked it yesterday because she'd said the pain had eased, clearly she'd been lying. She pulled her dress up and revealed her stomach covered in huge bruises that were turning black, "you need to take it easy, you shouldn't be walking really, I'll carry you to the dojo" he said "No I can walk, it only hurts to sit up really"

They'd packed up and set off early, Raven couldn't help but feel sad, she was sure Kai felt the same as she did but when she'd asked he'd froze up. 'I'll have to wait' she thought as they reached the dojo, when they arrived the bladebreakers and Hillary were waiting for them, Hillary and Raven sat on the porch with Kenny while the others started their training. She was listening to Hillary shouting orders at Tyson and had to stifle her giggles, it was hilarious listening to them bicker like a married couple, they spent two days like that, laughing and joking while the guys worked hard on improving their skills. Raven lay awake at night looking over at Kai, he'd barely spoken to her since they came back here, she felt so alone, she turned on her side and tears streamed down her cheeks, she cried herself to sleep, her life was such a mess, how had it turned out like this?

The morning of their match Raven said goodbye to the bladebreakers and wished them luck, when they left she lined cans up in the yard and pulled out her blade "let's see if we can do this" she said as she pulled the ripcord and sent her blade flying across the yard and round the cans in a zigzag motion. She had to focus on something else; thinking about all the negative things going on right now was driving her crazy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters_

 _AN: really struggled with this chapter since all the restrictions have been put up on here about MA content but hope its turned out alright, thinking of wrapping this up in a few more chapters and maybe doing a sequel set in G-Rev let me know what you think_ _?_

In the helicopter all Kai could think about was how team Psychic would pay for what they did to Wyatt, Raven and everything else was forgotten. Truth be told he'd felt awkward about ignoring her, but he was scared that all this he felt for her would disappear after they'd won this match. He'd never felt anything like this before and it scared him, he preferred being alone but since he'd met her he found her presence comforting.

Raven lay down in the sun; she closed her eyes and felt the warmth of its rays on her skin. She'd changed into black denim shorts and a black singlet top. Black had always been her favourite colour, a gentle breeze was blowing and Raven could hear the trees rustling, she wondered how the bladebreakers were doing, they'd been gone hours now. Suddenly she heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps "are you awake Raven?" Hillary asked, Raven bolted upright and saw smiles plastered all over the guys faces "you won! You did it!" she wanted to cry "Thank you Kai, for keeping your promise" he didn't look at her "you're welcome, don't forget I didn't like what they did to Wyatt anymore than you did".

Hillary and Kenny organised a celebration party for them all, and just like the last two days Kai ignored Raven, when all of them were sleeping Raven packed her things quietly "Raven… what's going on?" Hillary whispered, raven turned to look at her, Hillary was lay in her bed watching raven "I'm leaving Hillary, I can't stay here anymore. I'm going to the crescent hotel" she whispered back. Hillary got up and tiptoed over to her "is this because of Kai? Because of how he's been with you lately? I've noticed it too… that he's been acting odd since you guys came back" Raven smiled, the girl wasn't as ditzy as she made out she was, "yes, but I don't want to talk about it, I just feel it's better if I go, don't worry I'll be fine" there was nothing Hillary say to change her mind. As Hillary lay back in her bed Raven closed the door behind her and walked out into the night towards the main part of town.

Kai was the first one up as usual, on his way out to start his training he noticed Raven wasn't in her bed 'maybe she couldn't sleep' he thought, as he walked around the garden looking for her it became obvious to him that she wasn't there and when he went back inside to look for her he noticed all her things were gone too. As the rest of the bladebreakers woke up they started to worry, where could she have gone? And why? But Hillary shocked them all "Raven left last night" she said so matter of fact like, "why didn't you stop her?" Tyson asked "I tried, but she didn't feel that she could stay here, she said not to worry about her, she knows what she's doing" it took Hillary all morning to convince the guys to just let it go and let Raven be, but Kai knew, he knew it was his fault. His feelings for her hadn't faded after he beat Goki, even after the bladebreakers had all won he still felt the same, but he'd hesitated in telling her. He didn't want the others to know just yet and now… now it had cost him big time, because now she was gone. All afternoon Kai's game had been off, he'd left to go and look for her, he tried the bench where they first met, the beach, the riverside, everywhere he could think of but when night fell he gave up and went back. The others were all asleep, except Hillary that was... "You looked for her?" she asked him, her tone was cold; it was so unlike her "she won't be found so easily" she said. Kai looked at her "Do you know?" he said, Hillary looked at him so coolly "do you mean why she left? Or where she went?" he thought for a moment "Both" he hoped she didn't know the answer to the first one "yes, because you've hurt her, I'm not blind Kai, you acted differently to her since you guys came back, and she wouldn't tell me what happened, but I know something went on." He waited for her to tell him where raven was, but Hillary remained silent "where is she?" he asked "why do you want to know?" he was getting tired of this, he wanted to find her, to tell her he was sorry, he knew what she was to him now, he wanted to taste her lips and run his fingers through her hair "I need to see her, I…. I need to tell her something" Hillary looked at the floor "will it hurt her more?" she whispered. "No". she handed him a piece of paper "she's here" he looked at it and ran out of the dojo and into town as fast as he could.

As he entered the crescent Hotel Kai was conscious of how hard he was breathing, he hadn't stopped running until he'd gotten there. He walked up to the reception desk "can you tell me what room Raven Smith-Wright is in?" he asked "I'm sorry sir I..." "she's expecting me" Kai cut the man off before he could finish his original statement "In that case I'll need to phone up" he replied "look, it's her birthday, and I'm actually surprising her" the receptionist hesitated and Kai crossed his fingers 'please work' he thought "I suppose… she's in room….116" he said, Kai thanked him and walked over to the stairs, this was it, his last chance, as he got closer to her room he felt his stomach tie in a knot with nerves. He stared at the door number in front of him 116, he knocked and waited, he heard footsteps on the other side and the door opened slowly. Raven peered round, her eyes were red and puffy again "what…how…" "Hillary" he said, she opened the door enough to let him in and closed it behind her. When he turned to face her she was wearing a red silk nightie that barely covered her bottom, it made it very hard for him to concentrate.

Raven was losing her patience, Kai just stood there staring at her, "Are you going to tell me what you came here for? I don't have all night" he shook his head and looked past her "I… I came to say…. I'm a major idiot. I... I was so scared that... After I kept my promise, that whatever it is between us…that it would disappear, so… so I kept my distance and I'm sorry" she wasn't impressed, ok he'd apologised, but that didn't mean she wasn't still hurting. She walked past him and he grabbed her arm "you once asked me what we are, well I have your answer" he pulled her closer, so close it was almost painful for her bruised stomach, she waited for him to carry on but instead he ran his fingers over her lips "close your eyes" he whispered, she did as he said and she felt his lips on hers, he kept one hand firmly on her back.

He couldn't resist her anymore, Kai pushed Raven backwards onto the bed and leaned over her, she really was beautiful, those deep grey eyes, her long black hair fanned out behind her, her rose coloured lips…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters._

 _A/N: It's been longer than I wanted before I could update and I do apologise for how short the last chapter was, also I wrote what happened in-between this chapter and the last so if you'd like to read it message me and I can send it_ _?_

Kai felt the sun's rays on his face, he slowly opened his eyes and smiled, looking over at the girl lay next to him. He wrapped his muscular arms around her and breathed in her scent, he loved it, he loved her and he loved that she was _his_. He ran his hand down her body feeling every curve under his touch; she squirmed under his touch and he smirked to himself, oh yes she'd squirmed for him last night and he'd loved every minute of it, her heat, her sweet taste…. Raven turned over and pushed herself up against him, her skin was so soft. He had to hold himself back from waking her up so he could have her again, after all he didn't want her to think that's all he was after, she'd grown on him and without her something was missing. Kai tightened his grip on her, closed his eyes and drifted back off to sleep with her scent intoxicating him.

When Raven woke up it was late afternoon, Kai was already up and dressed and sat on the sofa reading a book. Just the sight of him made her blush, she crept out of bed and grabbed her clothes on her way into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she spotted the start of a love bite showing on her shoulder, 'his way of marking his territory' she remembered him telling her. She got dressed and opened the door to come face to face with Kai; he was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. "You ready to go?" he said, he grabbed her hand and squeezed tight while intertwining their fingers, she was nervous, going back with Kai was definitely the right decision but she knew that if she didn't go back home and deal with her father then she'd never be able to live her life freely, clearly Kai didn't agree with her going back. "Ready" she smiled, he picked up her bag and they walked back to the dojo hand-in-hand.

As soon as they got back Hillary was all over her for the details, they went and sat in a quiet corner of the garden with cool drinks alone, Raven was relieved to have time alone with Hillary, she'd come to think of the other girl as a close friend. "So?" Hillary smirked at her, "Erm first off how did he find me?" Raven playfully glared at the girl, Hillary started laughing "did you think I'd be able to keep it from him when he was clearly missing you? He would have found you anyway; you used your real name didn't you?" Raven sigh "Your right, so… he defiantly knows how to get himself forgiven" she gazed off at her _boyfriend_ as she said it, _'my hot boyfriend'_ she thought to herself as they carried on their 'girl talk' as Tyson had called it.

The sound of the girls giggling echoed through the yard, Tyson kept hounding Kai about where he went with Raven, what had happened, what's going on now and a million other questions, true to form Kai answered him with silence. The more they giggled meant the other boys had joined in with Tyson's annoying interrogation method, and silence wasn't going to cut it with four of them on his case "there's nothing to tell" he huffed "I made a mistake and I've rectified it" they stared at him obviously waiting for more information "Ravens' my girlfriend" he sigh, Tyson burst out laughing "Good one Kai, almost had us for a second right guys?" but it was obvious the others knew he wasn't joking because they stood smirking at Kai as he looked over at Raven and his eyes glazed over ' _Your worth all of Tyson's teasing'_ he thought as he watched her laughing carefree on the other side of the yard.

The next day Raven excused herself and headed off to see Wyatt, Kai was too busy with a group called the saint shields that'd shown up, and if she was honest she was glad. Of course she loved spending time with Kai, but she suspected her mother or father might be visiting Wyatt so she'd have a chance to cut ties without aggravating the situation more by bringing her boyfriend with her. As she made her way down the hall to Wyatt's room she heard arguing "You've driven her away and now you're turning off the machines for our son! What's wrong with you? You're not the man I married!" Raven started to run as she heard the sound of a slap, she skid into the room and heard a gasp as her mother and father turned round "Raven…" her mom whispered "You can't…. YOU CAN'T DO IT!" she screamed at her father

"He will never recover, he took a bad turn last night Raven, he's not the brother you knew" as she looked at her father she noticed the bags under his eyes, the stubble on his face, this wasn't the same man who'd beat her and chased her from his home, but still she couldn't trust him, she turned to her mother who stood holding her arms out to her "come back to me" she said "I can't lose you too" Ravens mind was working overtime, she'd come to see Wyatt and now she was losing him, her father didn't matter and her mother couldn't keep her safe, she'd never been able to before, that wasn't going to change now. She walked over to the bed and looked at her brother, her best friend, growing up they'd always been close, of course they would be, after all twins were, but looking at his pale, thin, drawn out face made Raven feel lost. Wyatt was her other half, without him around she wasn't whole "Where will I be without you? What will I do without you here with me? I'm not me without you, I can't be one person if you're gone" she whispered as she bent down and kissed his head. "You have an hour, say your goodbyes and return home" her father said as he walked out and started to talk to one of the nurses about signing the consent forms. "I'm not coming back" Raven sigh, she'd forgot her mother was still watching her stroking Wyatt's arm so softly, so he would know she had come back to be with him. "you must, there is nothing for you in blading Raven, friends are a luxury you can no longer have" hearing those words come from her mother cut deep inside her soul, she was wrong, Raven wasn't an ordinary blader and she wouldn't hide her talent anymore, and friends… she wasn't giving them up or even Kai for that matter. "I've made more than just friends and I won't give blading up, Wyatt loved it and he wouldn't want me to quit, it's part of us" tears ran free ' _us'_ the word stung soon there would be only her. "Your father has arranged for you to marry an associates son, you have no choice, it's that or be hounded by him for the rest of your life, with nowhere to hide, because he will find you make no mistake" her mother's voice was stone, the words a well rehearsed lie, probably the only way her father thought she would come back, 'no matter' she thought 'I can play this game better than he thinks'.

Kai found Raven sat on the beach running the sand through her fingers; tear stained cheeks and her blade spinning in one spot throwing sand around in beautiful swirls. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on hers, he knew where she had been, he'd heard what had happened because he'd seen her father outside the sanatorium "let my daughter go, she doesn't belong with you, she belongs with us" his words echoed in Kais mind. There was no doubt that he wanted her back home, but was it because he loved her? I mean his own grandfather had used him for blading, what if her Father was saying it because he needed her for something? He didn't want to talk about that now though; in fact he didn't want to talk at all because he had no idea what to say. Raven put her head on his shoulder and he felt her warm tears landing on his arm, her blade shot towards them and she caught it so gracefully it was hard to believe she was grieving for the loss of her brother. "He wants me home" she whispered, "but I'm not going to go back", he sigh and tightened his grip on her hand, this really wasn't what she should be thinking about right now. "I know, I saw your parents" her tears hit him faster "and" she was barely audible "and what? I don't think of you as a possession Raven….but if you're asking me what I told him I didn't tell him anything, that's your choice to make" they lay back on the sand together and looked up at the clouds, Kai closed his eyes while he tried to think of something to say that would make her relax, his eyelids went dark and he felt her leaning over him, he felt her breath on his cheek and she had one leg either side of his, he opened his eyes and saw the desperation in hers. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer as he crushed his lips on hers, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as their tongues explored each other's mouths, she tasted so sweet. He slowly pulled away, not because he didn't want to carry on, but because he'd become conscious of how dark it had suddenly started to get. "Let's go and grab something to eat" he said as he stroked her face.

As they sat in the restaurants booth Raven thought about what her mother had told her ', it's that or be hounded by him for the rest of your life, with nowhere to hide, because he will find you make no mistake' was it fair of her to drag the others through this if he really did want her back home? But she didn't want to go back, or leave her friends. Had her father had Wyatt's life supports turned off because it was better for him or because he didn't want to fund his care anymore? She just couldn't tell. She looked up and saw Kai studying her and her plate, she didn't really feel like eating but she knew he was worried so she picked up a fry and nibbled on it, it tasted so good and her stomach growled letting her know she was hungry despite how she felt, she started to eat properly and before she had time to think about what was happening Kai was paying the bill and leading her back with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or any of its characters._

 _A/N: Been a while updating this purely because I've not had much time to work on it but I'm definitely not leaving this unfinished so please bare with me if updates are sometimes a while apart but I promise I will finish this fic._

Raven tossed and turned that night, she couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw Wyatt. He was smiling and holding out his arms beckoning her to come with him but every time she got close enough to touch him he turned into her father and pulled her into a darkness from which there was no escape. She sat up and looked around, it was barely light outside and everybody else was sleeping, she slipped on her coat and boots and went to sit on the porch. The breeze was relaxing and she found herself humming a tune her mother would often sing to her and Wyatt as children, back when life was so simple. She walked over to the pond and stared at her reflection, it was hard to believe she and Wyatt were twins, they looked nothing alike, but despite that she searched desperately for some similarity between them to cling on to. There was nothing. Why would there be? They weren't identical twins and she knew that, but grief overshadowed logic now in Ravens mind. She had no idea what she was doing anymore, the space where Wyatt filled her life was now empty, and she could feel that emptiness growing inside her, taking over, spreading until she felt numb. Her feet had began to take her out of the garden and without thinking she allowed herself to wander without knowing where she was going, but soon she recognised the scenery around her, the long road overshadowed by the trees of the woodland next to it and at the very top her former home towering over her. She walked through the gates and up the path, her mind told her no but her feet carried her inside, up the stairs and into Wyatt's room where she came face to face with her father, it was only then she realised what a state she must look, wandering round in her pyjamas and boots in a coat that was far too big for her. What had brought her here? It was simple, she'd wanted to find something to link her and her brother, anything, just something they had in common that she could look at and remember how close they were, and as her Father gripped her arm she realised too late, her beyblade….. She'd left it behind.

It felt like hours had passed since her Father had locked her in the basement, he'd been emptying the contents of Wyatt's room into bin bags "trash just like he was in life" he'd sneered at her. She was so stupid, mentally kicking herself she realised she'd always had something in common with Wyatt, blading. She banged on the door screaming as loud as she could but no one came, looking around she noticed a small window but as she ran over to it she could see the metal bars on the outside, 'he planned for this' she thought 'I played right into his hands, he knew I'd come back' she banged her head on the wall over and over again until everything went black.

The bladebreakers had looked everywhere for Raven, Hillary was especially worried "she's probably not thinking straight right now, she's just lost her brother and it's not like her to leave her blade behind". Kai didn't need reminding, he'd looked everywhere, everywhere except…. Her home! He ran as fast as he could, Hillary was right, Raven had been completely out of it, she wasn't thinking straight and now she'd maybe put herself in a dangerous situation without taking her blade with her. He had to run faster….. If she was hurt it didn't bare thinking about.

Raven felt a wet cloth brush her face; she opened her eyes and made out the blurred form of her mother. She was washing Ravens head and wringing the cloth clean in a small bowl of warm water, Raven noticed the more she wrung it clean the redder the water turned… was it blood? Her blood? She drifted back out of consciousness.

The next time Raven opened her eyes it was dark out, as she looked around she noticed the basement door was open a crack and a line of light was creeping in where the door was open. She sat silently listening, no doubt it was a trap and _he_ was waiting to catch her trying to sneak off so he had a good excuse to give her a beating. Deathly silence fell all around her, her home was _never_ this quiet. Raven slowly managed to push herself to her feet, shuffling as quietly and slowly as she could she began towards the stairs to the basement door, at the top she stopped at the sight of a pool of blood seeping across the hallway floor, her heart started to pound so fast she felt like it would burst out of her chest and fear gripped her and paralysed her body. She knew she had to get out, it felt like forever before she had enough courage to push the door open and step into the hallway, the sight that greeted her knocked her sick….. There in a pool of her own blood was Ravens mother; a huge open gash on her head was the source. She instantly ran over and began to try and get a response from her mother "please, please, _please_ , PLEASE! MUM PLEASE!" her heart was aching she knew she had to call an ambulance but deep inside she knew it was too late for her mother, the amount of blood suggested she'd been lay there a long time and Raven felt herself start to hyperventilate. Why would her Father kill his wife? It was so obviously him, but her mother had been a faithful wife, she'd stood by him in good and bad decisions he'd made, she never defended him but she never stood up and corrected him either. He really was a heartless evil man, unloving to his children and now the ultimate betrayal to his wife; she looked around panicked, suddenly aware of her vulnerability. She heard the sound of the front door open and as tears flowed free and fear gripped her, the sound of a familiar voice was a shock to her, the word blurred and she felt herself once again drift out of consciousness.

When Kai reached Ravens house the gates were wide open, something didn't feel right, was it a trap? Regardless he ran in and up the path towards the porch, all the time looking out for Ravens father. There was no sign of his car and as he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open nothing could of prepared him for the sight that met his eyes; Raven was slumped over her mother surrounded by a pool of blood, Kai inhaled sharply as he saw the gaping wound on her mother's head and realised that she was dead. "Raven" he spoke softly and almost instantly he saw her body sway and she fell sideways onto the floor, he ran over to check on her, she was breathing and she didn't look too badly injured, he looked around for a phone and spotted one on the far side of the hallway. Kai got up and walked over to the phone all the while looking around for any trace of her father, he rang the ambulance and police and sat down on the floor next to his girlfriend, pulling her into his lap he wrapped his arms around her and wiped the tears from her face with his hand. He had no idea what to do or say if she came to, it was so unfair for her first she'd lost her brother and now her mother, and where was her father? Before he knew what was happening the house was surrounded by flashing lights and sirens and as the ambulance crew came in and took Raven onto a stretcher the police took Kai aside to question him on what had happened. He told the officers how he had found them there and rang them straight away, he was ushered into the ambulance with Raven and everything became blurred to him it happened so fast, one minute he was in a waiting room next he was sat by Ravens bed waiting for her to come to, the doctors had reassured him she had only received minor head wounds and had probably passed out with shock. All he could do now was wait and hope she'd wake up soon, but even then how she would react to what she had seen was a scary thought for Kai. She'd gone into her own little world yesterday after saying goodbye to Wyatt; he couldn't see how she could withdraw herself any more than she already had. He began to fear the worse, that Raven would wake up insane, like Wyatt had been before he died…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It felt like weeks had passed since Raven was admitted to the hospital, Kai hadn't left her side for fear her father might show up. In reality it had only been 3 days but the constant worry and exhaustion had started to take its toll on him, Tyson and the others had been in to visit Raven, and Hillary had offered to sit with her while Kai went to grab something to eat and a shower but he didn't trust anyone else to watch over her. Ravens eyelids flickered a few times and Kai gripped her hand tighter but she didn't wake up… no matter how much he willed it.

Blackness all around, she heard voices every now and again, snippets of conversations, voices of people she didn't know at first. Raven wasn't sure what was happening but as time went by she heard more familiar voices, at first it was just Kai's he was talking with someone she didn't recognise and she couldn't understand what they were saying but he sounded sad, then it was Hillary's voice and Tyson's too they were pleading with someone but she couldn't make out what was happening, she wanted so badly to open her eyes but her mind kept pulling her back into the never-ending darkness where images of her mother's lifeless eyes stared back at her.

It was hard to say how much time had passed, she couldn't tell how long she'd been lost in the horrifying images her mind kept replaying over and over again, but Raven had felt a constant presence next to her, a calming protector, calling her back into the real world like a siren calls the ships to the rocks at sea, she pushed as hard as she could and her eyes began to flicker open, she was going to do it this time, she was going to be free at last from the nightmares. Light blinded her and she slowly started to raise her hand up to shield her eyes so she could tell where she was but a grip on her other arm tightened and Kai was leaning over her, his eyes were full of worry and relief. Raven smiled up at him, no doubt he'd been here the whole time "Where are we?" she asked, her voice was quiet and it hurt to talk but she needed answers. "You're in the hospital, we've been so worried about you, and the doctors say you have minor head injuries". "How long?" she whispered, Kai looked away towards the window before whispering back to her "4 Days", Ravens heart sank, she'd been fighting her own mind for 4 days, she'd thought for sure maybe 2 at most, time inside her head had passed slower than she realised. "I'm sorry I worried you all, what about my mum?" she knew the answer but still she needed to hear it from someone else, Kai sigh and sat back down next to her and held her hand tightly while he stroked her head with his other hand, "I should really call for your doctor first, they want to make sure your ok and that there is no lasting damage that they weren't aware of" she wasn't letting him off that easily "What about my mum?" she asked again "Raven…. I…. I think that you… already know" his shoulders sagged as he confirmed it for her that her mother was indeed dead and the police were still searching for her father. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she wanted to scream, let all her pain and anguish out but she felt too weak to do it. She saw the doctors usher Kai out of the room, and then they began their tests.

The doctors came out of Ravens room and the lead doctor came over to Kai with his clipboard in hand "Good news, there seems to be no lasting damage, she hasn't incurred any brain damage either despite being unconscious for 4 days, it's a miracle considering she has minor head injuries". Kai felt relief flood through him, she was ok, she was going to be ok… "We want to keep her in overnight just for extra observation to make sure we haven't missed anything, but she will be ok to go home in the morning. You can go back in and see her now, visiting hours end at 6" as the doctor walked away Kai walked over to Ravens room, he felt nervous about telling her he couldn't stay and watch over her tonight but the hospital were aware of the situation and if they were keeping a close eye on her then he doubted her father would get in without being noticed. He pushed the door open and was surprised to see her sat up in the chair near the window, she turned and smiled at him but her eyes were dull and he could tell she was putting on a brave front, he walked over and wrapped his arms round her holding her tightly he wanted to let her know he was there for her. "The doctors say you'll be ok" he whispered "I can stay with you until 6… you can come home tomorrow" she gripped his arms tightly "He's going to find me isn't he?" she asked, her voice was quiet and cracked and when he looked down at her face she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't want to lie, but what good would it be if he told her that she was 100% safe, "I don't think he's stupid enough to come here Raven, the police are looking for him and the doctors are all aware of the situation, and when you come out I'll protect you".

The afternoon passed in silence, Raven wasn't sure what to say and she could tell Kai was worried about saying something wrong or upsetting her, when visiting hours were over he stroked her head and kissed her before he left and promised he'd be back in the morning to pick her up. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, waves of sadness flooded over her and Raven closed her eyes and pictured her mother and brother with her, she wasn't sure how long she had been thinking about them before sleep took hold but she dreamt of them that night smiling down and watching over her.

It was still dark when Raven woke, the blinds to her window had been closed and the lights were all shut off, the only light was that of the hallway light streaming through the window on her door. She felt a chill run down her spine as she realised it was quiet… too quiet. The hospital had been noisy even when she was unconscious, she knew because she had heard conversations and the daily noises such as trolleys pushed along the corridors, but now there was nothing, no nurses chatting, no trolleys, nothing but the sound of her heart beating loud and fast inside her chest. She sat up and heard someone laughing, she spotted a shadow in the corner, the person stepped closer and as the light hit his face terror struck her…. Not here, he couldn't be, she was still in denial when he lunged and grabbed onto her neck with both hands "I'm ending this Raven" he whispered "Don't bother trying to call for help, those guards weren't much of a challenge" he sneered as his grip tightened. She could feel her air being cut off and Raven kicked frantically as she clawed at her father's hands and face, anything to get him off her, he'd pay for what he'd done she would make sure of it. He leaned closer, so close their faces almost touched "I want to see the life drain from your eyes" he smirked as he said it and she took the chance to push her face up and sink her teeth into his cheek, that was all she needed, the shock caused him to loosen his grip slightly and she clawed his hands off her neck and rolled off the bed. Raven jumped up and ran for the door, she grabbed the handle and pulled 'damn locked' by now her father had regained his composure, he walked over towards her, sensing that she was backed into a corner Raven desperately looked around for something, anything to use as a weapon, out of the corner of her eye she spotted an open draw full of needles and made a sprint for it, as she grabbed one her father grabbed her hair and pulled her backwards, she lost her balance and slammed backwards into him, he slammed her head down onto the desktop in front of her once… twice, her head began to pound and blood trickled down her forehead, it was over she closed her eyes and accepted her fate, three... four times… as he went to slam her down again she heard shots and his grip loosened, she fell to the floor as she heard doctors shouting and before she closed her eyes she saw her father lay in a pool of his own blood 'you deserved this you bastard' she thought before she blacked out for what felt like the hundredth time that week.


End file.
